


Рука об руку

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Он учит её языкам — она помогает ему улучшить его физические показатели. Все просто.
Relationships: Udo & Zofia (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Рука об руку

**Author's Note:**

> я узнала, что некоторые люди делают мемы из их гибели и смеются. мне захотелось написать про них что-нибудь небольшое, чтобы показать, что они — всего лишь дети, втянутые в войну.

— Мы никогда их не победим, если не будет работать заодно, — указывая на спорящих вдалеке Габи и Фалько, серьёзно произносит Зофия. 

Удо переводит на неё удивленный взгляд, сканирует им практически безэмоциональное выражение лица напарницы, словно не веря тону её голоса. Он даже приподнимается на локтях с мягкой травы под дубом, что долгое время служит местом его личного отдыха, на которое так внезапно вторглась Зофия ещё несколько дней назад. 

Она просто упала рядом и начала говорить о прошедшем уроке стратегии, что показался ей странным. Спустя сутки пыталась разговаривать на незнакомом ей иностранном языке — Удо не был бы полиглотом, если бы не вмешался, чтобы остановить тот бессвязный поток ломанной речи, что произносила Зофия в тот момент. 

— По рукам, — просто бросает Удо в ответ, даже не скрепив договор рукопожатием. 

Вопреки тому, какой серьёзной или показательно послушной она была, Зофия действительно старалась выучить чужой язык, который, согласно словам старших, мог бы помочь ей на миссии. Он учит её языкам — она помогает ему повысить его физические показатели. Все просто.

* * *

Солнце поднимается высоко над зенитом, когда Зофия останавливается посреди тропы в гору и впервые за несколько месяцев оглядывается назад, а не по сторонам. Она, как и другие кадеты, проходила очередную аттестацию на выносливость и умение ориентироваться на местности, но никогда не упускала возможности насладиться видом. Высокие деревья с раскидистыми ветвями, кусты разнообразных ягод, речка, озеро, животные и птицы, издающие такие интересные звуки — все это правда интересовало её. Когда ещё выпадет такой редкий шанс? Особенно, пока другие кадеты отстают, а инструктор неторопливо идёт где-то далеко-далеко впереди, читая книгу. 

Оглядываясь назад, девочка рефлекторно поправляет ремешки своего походного рюкзака на плечах, в котором из полезного разве что небольшая наполовину пустая аптечка и жалкий кусок вчерашней булки, что она получила за успехи на уроках стратегии. Обычно Зофия чувствует себя комфортно в лесу во время таких зачетов, несмотря на соревнование или всякие глупые, но иногда жуткие истории, что многим ребятам удалось услышать от Кольта во время одного похода. 

Но сегодня с самого утра у Зофии было плохое предчувствие, которое обострилось после того, как она не встретила Габи по пути сюда. Неужели Браун удалось пробежать незамеченной? Быть не может, чтобы Зофии удалось её обогнать — работая в одном отряде чёрт знает сколько, они обе давно признали сильные стороны друг друга, и физические способности не были тем, в чем Габи ей уступала. Обычно они шли до финиша вместе, но вот уже более часа Зофия идёт в одиночестве. 

Но она не тратит время напрасно, трусцой продолжая путь, чтобы сэкономить силы. Этот зачёт кадеты проходили каждый месяц — было бы просто безответственно не справиться с заданием за первые два часа, которых с лихвой должно хватить, если не будет непредвиденных ситуаций в виде подвернутой ноги или драки мальчишек из-за какой-нибудь ерунды. А потом накажут всех. 

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем девочке надоедает подражать звукам, издаваемым птицами. Она присаживается на ствол упавшего неподалёку дерева, чувствуя, как напряженные мышцы ног постепенно расслабляются. Прислушивается к лесному шуму и вскидывает голову вверх, наблюдая за пролетающими над ней птицами. Небо — бескрайние и чистое, облака лениво плывут в неизвестном направлении. Туда, где начинается свобода, которой так не хватает. 

— Когда-нибудь и ты, Зофия, будешь такой же свободной и сильной, — шепотом подбадривает себя элдийка, не позволяя себе грустить дольше положенного. — Ещё поборемся. 

Маленькая пушистая птица опускается на руку Зофии, что та любезно подставляет. Складывает свои пышные серые крылья и смотрит на девочку таким осмысленным взглядом, что той становится только интереснее. Она так хорошо знает этот лес, что могла бы пройти через него с закрытыми глазами, но таких птиц ещё не рассматривала настолько близко, что это даже пугает. Птичка молча сидит на руке Зофии, обхватив её тонкими когтями и позволив посмотреть на себя со всех сторон. Спустя несколько мгновений до девочки доносится приглашённое не то курлыканье, не то уханье — ещё несколько точно таких же птичек приземляются рядом с ней. 

— Хотела бы я остаться здесь на весь день, — вздыхая, она обращается к птице. Иногда ей кажется, что птицы и животные слушают её внимательнее, чем окружающие люди. 

За всю свою жизнь Зофия прочитала достаточно книг об этом, но никогда не видела в них ничего подобного. Ранее эти птицы летали только в небе над их головами и были слишком далекими, подобно звёздам, чтобы увидеть их настолько детально. Не то, чтобы девочка ставила что-то выше получения силы Титана — это было целью её жизни, а изучение птиц оставалось хобби. То, о чем она могла бы поговорить во время перерыва с Удо, не считая учёбы, тренировок и стратегии. 

Будь Габи Браун рядом, она бы отчитала её за это. Но Габи Браун рядом нет. Никого рядом нет. 

Пользуясь тем, что птица сидит спокойно уже несколько минут, Зофия осторожно подносит к ней другую руку, чтобы убедиться, что её перья действительно такие мягкие, какими выглядят. К удивлению, она только зыркает на девочку своими маленькими черненькими глазками, словно читая все её мысли. Остаётся всего несколько миллиметров, разделяющих их, когда тишину, подобно зеркалу на мелкие осколки, разрушает знакомый уставший, но достаточно громкий крик. 

— Зофи! — вываливаясь откуда-то из-за кустов уже без рюкзака и тяжело дыша, кричит Удо. — Не трогай… её…! 

— Удо?! Как ты… 

Все птицы, до этого сидящие рядом с пораженной Зофией, одновременно взлетают в небо с громким криком, и только одно перо остаётся на поваленном стволе зелёного дерева. Она вскакивает на ноги в следующую секунду, шустро направляясь с наполненной водой флягой к упавшему от усталости товарищу. Ему удаётся удержать равновесие и не упасть на спину, как делают многие кадеты, но Зофия все равно осторожно поддерживает его, опустившись рядом. 

Зофие даже не удаётся скрыть своего удивления, хотя она тратит много времени на то, чтобы научиться скрывать свои чувства и эмоции, что могут помешать во время выполнения задания.

Пока девочка наблюдает за тем, как он пытается восстановить сбившееся от долгого бега дыхание и затем жадно опустошает флягу с водой, ей становится его немного жаль. Раздражение, появившееся в ней сразу же после того, как Удо вывалился из-за колючих кустов, словно подстреленный воробей, и спугнул всех её птиц, довольно быстро уступает место беспокойству. 

— А я говорила, что надо трусцой бегать, — осторожно снимая с него очки, чтобы протереть линзы, нарушает тишину Зофия, чтобы скрыть свои эмоции за очередным разговором о зачете. 

Она прекрасно знает, что больше он никому свои очки не доверит, даже если останется с этим человеком единственными выжившими на поле боя. Лучше будет делать все самостоятельно, храня их, как Кощей Бессмертный свою иглу, чем позволит кому-то схватить их за линзы вместо уже погнутой душки. Зофия лишь устало вздыхает, заученным движением протирая их своей кофтой. Как только на линзах может скопиться столько пыли за какой-то жалкий час? Бедный. 

— Нам уже давно никуда бежать не надо, — как-то слишком тихо шепчет Удо, поворачиваясь к подруге. — Послушай… 

— Догоним, не переживай, — ловко нацепляя очки на переносицу мальчика, убеждает Зофия. — Я уж переживать начала. Где остальные? 

Он благодарно и немного растеряно кивает, поправляя очки и поднимаясь на ноги. Из-за того, каким странным взглядом окидывает её напарник, девочке становится не по себе — последний раз Удо смотрел на неё так на передовой, когда оказалось, что силы Марли в чем-то уступают противнику. Удо смотрит на неё одновременно так безнадёжно и заботливо, что Зофия не может оставаться на месте. Она быстро подхватывает свой походный рюкзак и совершает несколько широких шагов по заросшей растениями тропе, точь в точь избегая не только их, но и какой-то слишком чужой взгляд своего лучшего друга. От него она чувствует холод, пробегающий по спине. 

Иногда, думает Удо, она похожа на маленькую цветочную фею из сказки, но хороший конец, к сожалению, им уже не светит. 

— Зофи, послушай, — удерживая девочку за рюкзак, который та как раз собирается накинуть на плечи, тихо просит Удо, получив в свой адрес недовольный взгляд, — мы прошли мимо нашей горы очень давно. 

— Что ты несешь? — с подозрением спрашивает Зофия, с хлопком положив ладонь на чужой влажный лоб. — У тебя тепловой удар. Ты перегрелся на солнце. Нужно найти воду и… 

— Зофи, _пожалуйста_ , — с нажимом просит Удо, повернув подругу к себе за плечи, — мы бродим здесь уже неделю. 

За все время, что они находятся здесь, Удо успел сбиться со счёта, сколько раз у них происходил этот разговор — Зофия каждый раз будто бы отматывает время вспять и исчезает среди яркой листвы быстрее, чем ему удаётся догнать её. Вот и сейчас мальчик наблюдает за тем, как на ставшем родным лице застывает какое-то нечитаемое выражение. Он не успевает и вздохнуть, как эта каменная маска стремительно начинает рассыпаться на множество несочетаемых кусочков — походный рюкзак падает на землю с глухим стуком, улыбка стирается с ранее весёлого лица, а в чужих глазах тускнеет тот самый огонёк, за который, как оказалось, Удо мог бы умереть снова. 

Он по-старому крепко обнимает Зофию за плечи, в качестве поддержки прижимая её к себе. В который раз в тишине затихшего леса её плач звучит намного громче, чем есть на самом деле. Голос Зофии надламывается и даже звенит, словно упавшая на землю хрустальная чаша, пока Удо старается стоять неподвижно. Она всегда казалась самой невозмутимой из всех кадетов, однако вот уже несколько дней они вдвоём следуют по заросшей травой тропе, ведущей в **бесконечность**. 

Удо и Зофия, когда-то желающие унаследовать силу одного из девяти Титанов, целую вечность следуют по ней рука об руку. 

И все, что может сделать Удо, чтобы поддержать напарницу — это крепко обнять, утереть её слезы и нежно собрать выбившиеся из аккуратной прически волосы, оттирая кровь, засохшую на неестественно бледном лице, которое больше никогда не покроется краской от смущения… 

…потому что Удо _знает_ — нет ничего, что могло бы утешить мертвеца, осознавшего собственную смерть.

**Author's Note:**

> в конце я хотела показать, что они оба не такие, какими кажутся с первого взгляда. зофия, показанная нам сильной и холодной девочкой, может разбиться. а удо, который, казалось бы, отстает, способен стать хорошей опорой и быть сильным, когда это необходимо.


End file.
